Aloysius Kallig
Aloysius Kallig is an antagonist in Star Wars: The Old Republic. He is a male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire. He was Tulak Hord's greatest rival and the ancestor of the Sith Inquisitor Darth Nox. History Early Life and Death According to the writings of the famous Dark Lord of the Sith Tulak Hord, Aloysius Kallig was a Force-sensitive male born into immense wealth yet abandoned his family and his inheritance to train on the Sith Empire's training world Korriban. Ascending to the top of his class, unrivaled in lightsaber combat and strategics, Kallig sought to serve alongside Sith Lord Tulak Hord. During Hord's campaign to take Yn and Chabosh, Kallig approached Hord who dismissed him outright. To prove himself, Kallig defeated Hord's top general and extended his offer of service again. Hord acquiesced and appointed Kallig as his top general. Leading Hord's forces to numerous victories, Kallig's influence was frightening to Hord who eventually arranged his murder. When Kallig was assassinated, his family fled and went into hiding while Kallig's body was entombed on Dromund Kaas. Like many ancient Sith, his name was all but forgotten, as more powerful and more visible Sith Lords had taken their place in the historical record. The only known mention of Kallig was in the writings of his murderer, who noted him as the greatest of his rivals. Paradoxically, and unsurprisingly, Kallig counted Tulak Hord as one of his friends until Hord turned against and defeated him. Afterlife and a Descendant Despite Kallig's physical death, the Sith Lord's spirit was able to cling to the physical world and roam Dromund Kaas restlessly for millennia. When the Sith Emperor brought the shattered Empire to Dromund Kaas, servants of the Emperor constructed the Dark Temple over the tomb of Kallig as a prison to dead and living enemies of the Empire. As the Emperor led the Empire to war with the Galactic Republic, Kallig's spirit became restless within the halls of the Temple. While sealed to all except the Emperor, the Temple was plagued by Kallig's antics which were designed to attract his descendant Darth Nox, a Sith Inquisitor in the Empire. When they arrived to the Dark Temple, Kallig's spirit realized that his descendants knew nothing of their heritage, having fallen into slavery after his death. He cautioned them to be wary of the Dashade Khem Val, as well as their master and apprentice and to never be taken by surprise, having confidence that his family's name will be restored to greatness. He then allowed them to take an artifact of Tulak Hord's that Kallig stole before his unfortunate death. He advised caution, stating that death followed the artifact wherever it went. Darth Zash and the Artifacts Sometime later, Kallig became aware that his descendant's master Darth Zash had sent two new apprentices, Kaal and Corrin, into the Dark Temple to confirm whether or not he was gone. Kallig considered killing them but refrained from doing so when they discussed Zash. Zash herself came by later, performing some sort of ritual. Venturing out of the temple, Kallig warned his descendant of these developments, implying that Zash sought to replace her first apprentice. He then informed his descendant of the location of his mask which would provide protection against Zash, now in the hands of a Sith Lord on Korriban. After the Inquisitor had gathered all the artifacts of Hord, Kallig visited once again. He explained that he had discovered the location of his lightsaber, which he entrusted to his last loyal retainer, Jonas Escalus, who promised to keep it safe until the time Kallig's heir would come to claim it. Escalus' last descendant, Mila, was working at a casino on Nar Shaddaa. Unfortunately, her father broke the family pact, having lost it while gambling. Once the Inquisitor claimed their inheritance, Zash declared it time to begin the ritual with Hord's artifacts. However, Kallig became wary of Zash's motives and warned his heir that Zash had been conducting rituals to protect herself from the Force. He urged the Inquisitor to strike at their master before she can and bring an ally who could break through her defenses. As it turned out, Kallig was right. Zash's body had rapidly aged from quick corruption from the dark side and her rituals kept her sustained for a finite period of time and she sought to use the ritual to forcibly take control of her apprentice's body. Just before she could complete the ritual, Khem interrupted. Unexpectedly, while Zash's body died, her spirit was forced into the Dashade. As Kallig explained it, through some strange, miraculous trick, neither Khem nor Zash had full control. With the danger to his descendant over, Kallig formally declared the Inquisitor heir to his legacy, and bestowed the name of Lord Kallig upon them. Force-Walking Unfortunately, the victory was not to last, for Zash's superior, Darth Thanaton, attempted to send the Inquisitor to their death in the tomb of Darth Andru. Kallig's intervention saved his heir from death at the hands of the blind Sith Lord. Kallig warned his descendant that Thanaton sends his enemies into the tomb to die. However, he believed that this could to work to his descendant's advantage. He explained that the Inquisitor has a rare "pull among ghosts", enabling to sense the Inquisitor from great distances and invokes strong emotions. To enable the Inquisitor to gain more power to defeat Thanaton, Kallig directed them to the tomb of the Sith Lord Ergast, to learn a technique known as Force walk, a ritual that can bind a Force ghost and draw on their power. Before Kallig departed, he warned his descendant that he had used up the remainder of his strength and can no longer help them. With this ritual, the Inquisitor bound both Ergast and Andru to gain their power. After binding Andru, Kallig appeared and informed his heir that they should now be able to withstand Thanaton's wrath. A Bloodline Restored Unfortunately, Kallig was partially wrong. Thanaton easily incapacitated the Inquisitor, seemingly killing the young Sith. Fortunately, the power of the two ghosts were able to spare the Inquisitor from death. The Inquisitor concluded that more power was needed in order to defeat Thanaton. After collecting enough Sith spirits, the Inquisitor was able to defeat Thanaton and gain his seat on the Dark Council with the title of Darth Nox, restoring Aloysius' bloodline to greatness. Personality Aloysius was always craving more power and was very determined in proving himself worthy of it; quickly becoming one of the most powerful Sith Lords in history and a rival of Tulak Hord himself. After he was killed and his family's power was dropped and forgotten, Aloysius' dedicated himself to helping his descendant restore his family name to it's original glory and power. He was also one of the few Sith Lord's in favor of alien species becoming acolytes. Despite his negative traits, he has shown some positive traits, protecting the life of his decedent, and being pro-alien. Powers and Abilities Kallig was incredibly powerful, his powers seemed higher than anyone else carrying the same title recalling also how Tulak Hord himself considered him his mightiest opponent. As a spirit his powers remained incredible, showing his proficiency in telekinesis and being able to possess dozens of people at the same time including Sith. Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fighters Category:Dark Knights Category:Warlords Category:Male Category:Military Category:Posthumous Category:Possessor Category:Enigmatic Category:Honorable Category:Spouses Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Wealthy Category:Legacy Category:Power Hungry Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Flashback Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Successful Category:Science Fantasy Villains